


Peaches

by Wickedheartache



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedheartache/pseuds/Wickedheartache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from Tumblr: Regina doesn't actually like apples all that much, she much prefers peaches. Luckily for her a certain someone uses uncharacteristically girly peach shampoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

Despite the fact that her whole life basically she cared for and nurtured an apple tree, hell she even brought one to Storybrooke with her; Regina wasn't all that fond of them. Yes she had her famous apple cider and cooked with them. She only kept them on stalk so much because everyone else including Henry enjoyed them. Well that was until he thought they were all poisonous. No what she truly enjoyed was peaches.

The small delicate fruit with its fuzzy outside and its sweet juicy nectar on the inside, made Regina drool just at the thought. Sadly she didn't really get to indulge in the fruit very often, for they were hard to come by in this small little town. Her little love for the fruit is what ended her up here. Staring at the back of the blonde head close enough she could tell that the blonde had the faint smell of peaches that she could only assume was her shampoo.

The blonde was oblivious to the fact that someone was standing behind her. That was until she heard the intake of breath followed by a "what are you doing Miss Swan" Emma cringed. The last thing she had wanted was to be caught snooping in the Mayors office. Emma slowly turned around shocked by the closeness and look on the Mayors face. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. "Um Madame Mayor I was just waiting for you," she lied and she knew that moment she did the Mayor didn't believe it either.

Regina smirked and moved even closer into Emma personal space. The scent of peaches invading her scenes and driving her crazy with need. She was just wishing it wasn't Emma of all people right now. Leaning in even closer where her lips were to her ear. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she whispered. Taking a silent inhale before leaning back to see Emma's face.

Emma's eyes were wide as looked at the Mayor. That look in her eyes were pure desire; a look she never thought be direct towards her. She watched as the Mayor arch an eyebrow at he waiting for her reply. Emma bit her bottom lip before shaking her head no. She heard the Mayor laugh and Emma knew she was a goner. "Of course you didn't Miss Swan, for I have nothing to hide."

Emma glared at Regina for her smugness. She really could hit the woman, but right now she really wanted to kiss the woman. She didn't know why for the hate for the woman out weighed her love for her. But she couldn't fight the urge and before she knew it her lips were crushing against Regina's.

At first Regina resisted but she finally caved her. Her hand grabbing and hand full of Emma's hair as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue running against Emma's lips waiting for entrance that was granted with a whimper from the blonde. Their tongues dueling for power that neither were willing to give up. They only broke apart when air was very much needed.

Regina licked her lips as she regained her control. Mad at herself for giving in so easily. "If that is all Miss Swan you may go," Regina stated as she walked around to her desk sitting down ignoring the blonde. Emma was confused she kiss the Mayor and she was one hell of a kisser. One that just dismissed her as if nothing happened. She sighed doing the only thing possible she left slamming the door behind her…


End file.
